Kurobas Kost-Kostan ver!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Apa jadinya bila kamu satu kost-kost an dengan anak-anak nista ini? Mana nambah satu makhluk nista lainnya. Wah, siap-siap obat sakit kepala aja. RnR?/ UPDATE CHAP2!/ AUTHOR KOLAPS MAU UAS/ HIATUS SEMENTARA
1. Chapter 1

Kurobas Kost-Kostan Ver

By Lala-chan ssu

Genre: Gado-gado. Yang pasti sih ada humor.

Pair: Random

Warning: Full of OOCness, gaje, typo, AU!Kost-kostan, sho-ai, plesetan nama produk, dan lain-lainnya.

Sebagian terinspirasi dari Anak Kos Dodol.

Don't like? Don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

Apa jadinya bila kamu satu kost-kostan dengan cowok model banci cengeng, makhluk ijo _tsundere _pemuja oha-asa, cowok mesum gelap dekil, titan ungu pecinta cemilan, makhluk cebol algojo bergunting, cowok unyu-unyu mungil yang gampang ilang serta rekan-rekan yang gaje-gaje abis, dilengkapi dengan bapak kost yang gualaknya macem rentenir dari neraka dan ibu kost yang masakannya kayak nafas _Lucifer_? Pastilah setiap harinya nista. Mau tau ceritanya? Tunggu kisahnya hanya di fict ini!

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 1: Udah Akhir Bulan Woi!**

~~oo00oo~~

Mari mulai kisah ini dari kamar seorang pemuda kuliahan berambut belah tengah yang mirip anak-anak alay di sekolah author. Sebutlah nama pemuda itu Takao Kazunari. Ia garuk-garuk rambut belah tengah –yang katanya—keren itu. Mendadak, ia banting bukunya dan berteriak nista

"UDAH AKHIR BULAN, KAMPREEEEETT!"

Seperti yang sudah kalian tau, akhir bulan adalah neraka dunia bagi anak kost yang masih kuliah.

… di posisi nomor 2 setelah skripsi.

Oke, kita lagi gak ngebahas skripsi. Kembali ke cerita.

Takao bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar tetangganya. Sebenarnya ia sudah dibekali pesan oleh kedua orang tuanya di desa agar jangan melakukan hal yang akan dilakukannya sekarang, tapi ia sedang kritis! Ia harus melakukan ini! Dia belum mau pasrah makan masakan ibu kostnya—Hyuuga Riko—yang kayak kencing syaiton! Demi seluruh anak kost di seluruh penjuru dunia!

… ekhem.

Dengan nista, ia berdiri didepan pintu tetangganya dan menggedor pintunya dengan biadab.

"Shin-c_han_! Shin-_chan_!"

Shin-_chan_-*plak* maksudnya Midorima Shintarou, pemuda tinggi yang berambut ijo lumut (belakangan diketahui ternyata dia pecinta lingkungan) membuka pintu kamarnya yang digedor-gedor nista oleh ehemgebetanehem temannya yang slengean dan cengengesan itu.

"Kalau ini soal bokep lagi, aku akan melemparmu ke ring basket nodayo."

"…sebenernya bukan itu, sih."

"Jadi?"

Takao nyengir lebar. Lebar banget. Melebihi pintu kamar Midorima. Disini Midorima tau ada gelagat gak beres.

"Pinjem duit dong."

~~oo00oo~~

"Aka-chin…. Aku lapaarr…"

Disebuah kamar, terdapat seekor—eh, seorang—eh sebongkah—eh… ah mana aja boleh lah. Pokoknya ada sosok titan ungu dan sosok pemuda cebol berambut merah.

"Uang bulananmu sudah habis Atsushi." Kata Akashi Seijuurou—nama pemuda berambut merah—kepada Murasakibara Atsushi—titan ungu—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku teks yang sedang dibacanya (Ya iyalah! Masa di bokerin?!)

"Tapi aku lapaaaaaarr…" rengek Murasakibara. Badan Murasakibara sangat menjulang tinggi dan besar. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berbahayanya bila ia lapar. Bahkan jika perutnya bisa ngomong, mungkin ia akan berteriak 'Mulai lapaar… mulai lapaar…'

"…" Akashi diam dan menyueki Murasakibara yang terus merengek.

"Ne, aku lapar, Aka-chin…"

"…"

"Aka-chiin… lapaaaaarr…"

"…"

"Aka-chin—"

"BACOT LU, SOMPRET! GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT KUIS, SIALAN!" maki Akashi yang sangat OOC sekali. Murasakibara langsung kicep.

"BALIK KE KAMAR LO! BURUAAAAAAAANN!" jerit Akashi seperti cewek-cewek PMS. Murasakibara ngibrit.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aaahh… ya… panas sekali…"

"Mmhh… kau sangat manis… nggh…"

"Izinkan aku menyedotmu lebih dalam lagi… hmmhh…"

"Ahomine, lu ngapain?"

Pemuda dim bin butek bin dekil berambut biru bernama Aomine Daiki menoleh dan menatap rekan sekamarnya yang berambut merah api dan alis dua lapis bernama Kagami Taiga. FYI, mereka udah kayak _soulmate _abis. Hobinya sama-sama main basket, SMAnya sama, kuliah dan kostnya pun sama. Bahkan, begonya juga sama.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Aomine. Kayaknya dia budeg.

"Gue tanya, lu ngapain?"

"Ng… minum es teh."

"Nenek-nenek _breakdance _juga tau elo lagi minum es teh, butek! Masalahnya KENAPA DI KASUR GUE! Itu es teh manis lagi! Ngapa lu minumnya sambil tiduran!? Kalo tumpah gimane?! Ntar banyak semut di kasur gue! Dan lo tau sendiri gue tidur biasanya buka atasan! Sampe gue diperkosa semut emang lo mau tanggung jawab!?" cerocos Kagami.

"Hm? Diperkosanya gak sampe hamil kan?" tanya Aomine datar.

"Ya mana bisa lah, AHOmine! Lagian kenapa lo nanya gitu!?"

"Karena gue yang bakal ngehamilin lo." Ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai mesum. Kagami _blushing_.

"GUE COWOK! MANA BISA HAMIL, BEGOOKK!"

"Tapi kan lo uke!"

"…"

"AAHH! LO NGAPAIN!? ITU ES LO TUMPAH DODOL! AAARGH! GANTI SPREINYA! BURUAAANN!"

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral: Akhir bulan bisa membuat para anak kost jadi gila dan kebakaran jenggot. Yang bego makin bego… yang waras jadi kagak waras. Dan oh ya, pastiin pas akhir bulan jangan curhat ke temen lo yang bentar lagi mau kuis di kampusnya. Dan oh ya lagi, pastiin orang yang mau lo utangin kagak **_**tsundere**_** macem Midorima. Oke?**

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 2: Seklumit Nostalgia saat OSPEK.**

~~oo00oo~~

Ospek. Momok mengerikan bagi semua pelajar, baik siswa maupun mahasiswa.

Jadi, mari intip cerita para anak kost gaje ini di meja makan.

"Woi, kalian inget gak pas OSPEK dulu?" tanya Kagami.

"Inget." Jawab yang laen.

"Yang gue inget gue disuruh nguncir rambut gue jadi dua dan nyanyi lagu Susan didepan semua mahasiswa baru dan dosen." Ujar Akashi. Semuanya ngakak.

"Kalau aku sih dijemur dilapangan siang-siang. Iih…padahal kan panaas~~ nanti kalo aku jadi item kayak Aominecchi ntar gak ada yang suka sama aku~~ ntar Kurokocchi juga berpaling dariku~~" curhat si model banci bernama Kise.

"Aku gak pernah pacaran denganmu, Kise-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Kalau lu Kuroko? Lu diapain?"

"Mereka melupakanku."

'…sedihnya…'

"Ah…kalau aku disuruh nembak salah seorang dari teman kampusku." Kata seorang pemuda berambut model _boyband _masa kini, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Terus? Diterima gak?" selidik Kagami.

"…yang pasti dia bilang 'Kita temenan aja yah.' Gitu."

"…ngenes."

"Kalo gue disuruh gombalin dosen banci. Idiih…" curhat Aomine.

"Lu sendiri maho. Ngaca dong!" sungut Akashi. Yang lain ngakak.

"Nyiahaha. Kalau aku sih gak diapa-apain. Cowoknya disuruh bikin rambutnya jadi belah tengah, tapi rambutku udah belah tengah dari lahir." Kata Takao.

"Lu semua mending, nodayo." Midorima buka suara. "Gue apes banget."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Gue disuruh beli k*ndom. RASA COKELAT! Gak nanggung-nanggung. Mana penjaga apoteknya cengok gitu ngeliat gue pake kemeja biru, dasi warna-warni, sepatu yang warnanya beda sebelah, dan poni dijadiin belah pinggir" curcol Midorima.

"Lah, kok bajunya bisa ajaib begitu? Kita aja nggak." Kata Kagami. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalo di kampus gue ada peraturan begini nodayo:

Senior selalu benar

Kalo senior salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama

Begitulah."

Seketika hening.

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral: Gak ada salahnya bernostalgia tentang MOS ato OSPEK sekali-kali. Tapi jangan pernah salahkan senior kalau kalian diliatin mbak-mbak apoteker kalo kalian pake kemeja badut, sepatu yang beda sebelah, rambut belah pinggir, muka lusuh, dan pesen k*ndom rasa cokelat. JANGAN.**

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 3: The Madness Which Kecoa Mades**

~~oo00oo~~

(pesan singkat: Grammarnya mungkin ngaco, jadi harap maklum)

Hari itu hari yang sangat biasa. Hyuuga Riko sedang berdandan rapi bersiap ke tukang sayur. Ia hendak melangkah, namun tiba-tiba…

"BAPAAAKK! ADA KECOAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

~~oo00oo~~

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di ruang TV, terdapatlah dua sejoli *digebuk* ralat, dua anak-anak manusia yang sedang asyik menonton sinetron Ganteng-Ganteng Sompret di stasiun TV kenamaan. Dua anak manusia itu adalah Kuroko dan Kise yang sudah diceritakan di kasus sebelumnya.

Tepatnya sih, Kise doang yang nonton. Kuroko Cuma baca novel Kambingbetina dengan tenang dan damai.

(Walah, jadi seleramu novel kayak begitu Kuroko?)

"Kyyaa! Kurokocchi, liat tuh! Ada Ilerando! Kerennyaa~~"

"…" Kuroko hanya diam dan mencueki Kise. Ia kembali pada bacaannya.

"Kyyaahh! Kurokocchi! Adegannya romantis banget kaann!"

"…"

Tak lama, Kise kembali tenang. Kuroko diam-diam menghembuskan nafas. Siksaan berakhir. Namun, tanpa aba-aba, Kise langsung memeluknya dan menjerit histeris.

"KUROKOCCHI! KUROKOCCHIII! ADA… ADA…"

BHUAAAGH!

Kise pun tepar digebuk buku kedokteran oleh Kuroko. Pelaku penggebukan sadis itu hanya melengos.

"Kise-_kun_, kau janji gak akan berisik. Kalau mau nonton, nonton saja sendiri."

"T-tapi Kurokocchi…itu lihat di depan TV…"

Kuroko menghela napas. Ia menoleh kearah televisi dan menemukan…

…sekeluarga kecoak sedang jalan-jalan _happy weekend _dengan santainya.

"…Cuma kecoak, Kise-_kun_. Nanti juga mereka pergi sendiri."

Namun sepertinya, keluarga kecoak itu mendengar omongan Kuroko. Mereka berbalik kea rah Kise dan Kuroko kemudian mengepakkan sayap mereka.

"GYYAAA! KUROKOCCHII! MEREKA TERBAANG!"

"…"

BRUK!

Kuroko pingsan.

"GYAAA! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!"

~~oo00oo~~

"S-S-Shin-_chan_…aku takut…"

"Berisik, nodayo!"

"Gue juga jijik, Shintarou! Buruan gebuk kecoaknya! Pake sendal pinkmu itu!"

"Gue juga takut, nodayo!"

"…"

Di sebuah kamar minimalis, Midorima, Akashi, dan Takao bergumul diatas ranjang Midorima. Mata mereka menatap sengit pada…

…seekor kecoak yang lagi kelilingin pintu kamar Midorima.

Ini agak aneh. Takao mungkin masih bisa rada cengeng kalau ada kecoak. Tapi Akashi dan Midorima? Tampang sangar gitu takut sama kecoak?

"Buruan sambit, goblok! Sebelom kecoaknya terbang!" perintah Akashi.

"Ogah! Kalo lemparnya meleset terus kecoaknya malah terbang duluan berabe nodayo!"

"Bacot lo berdua! Udah buruan sambiit!" ujar Takao gregetan. Saking gregetannya dia sampai ngegigitin lengan baju Midorima.

"Oke… ini diaa…" ujar Midorima sambil memasang ancang-ancang melempar sendalnya. Namun…

BRAK!

"Aka-chiin… loh? Kalian ngapain diri diatas ranjang gitu?"

Muncul sesosok titan ungu diantara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Trio sableng sementara itu hanya diam.

Sementara itu, si kecoak berjalan santai menuju pintu yang terbuka.

"ATSUSHI! ITU KECOAKNYAA!"

"Hm?"

Murasakibara melihat kearah kakinya. Si kecoak sedang berjalan santai didekat sepatunya.

BRAK!

Hening…

RIP kecoak. 11/16/2014 pukul 10:49 di kamar Midorima. Meninggal karena: Diinjek Murasakibara sampe mejret.

Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya diberi ketabahan. Amin.

"M-M-M-Murasakibara…"

"Hm? Ada apa Mido-chin?"

"Muracchan… KAU PENYELAMAAAAAATT!" jerit Takao bahagia sambil memeluk Murasakibara. Murasakibara menatap bingung pada dua makhluk lainnya di kamar. Namun mereka malah menunjukan ekspresi '_respect_'

"Baguslah tuh kecoak udah mati, nodayo." Sungut Midorima dan kembali tiduran di kasurnya.

"Ah, kenapa kau mencariku, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah, kipas angin di kamarku rusak. Tadinya aku mau numpang ngadem di kamar Aka-chin, tapi Aka-chinnya gak ada. Kebetulan aku dengar suara Aka-chin dari sini, jadi aku kesini deh~~" ujar Murasakibara.

"…"

"Ah, kipas anginku juga sedang rusak. Aku kesini juga numpang ngadem. Kau disini saja sekalian." Kata Akashi seenaknya.

"WOI! Gak ada yang bilang kalian boleh—"

"Tentu saja kami BOLEH numpang disini bukan, SHINTAROU?" tanya Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat Midorima mati kutu.

'Mimpi apa gue semalem… demi kancut pembawa acara oha-asa, apa salahkuu!' batin Midorima ngenes.

~~oo00oo~~

Di dapur, dua manusia fakir miskin nan idiot (baca: Aomine dan Kagami) sedang berusaha menyalakan api dari batu dan kayu.

"Lama amat sih lu, _Aho_! Beginian doang kagak bisa!"

"Bacot! Lo sendiri bisa gak?!"

"Heh! Gue tuh di tanah asal gue juara tali temali Pramuka, tau!"

… iya, sampe sini author bingung apa hubungannya nyalain api pake batu sama tali temali…

Sudah, lupakan soal pramuka.

"Udeh gak usah banyak bacot! Bantuin gue sini!" pinta (baca: perintah) Aomine.

"Heh—"

BRAAKK!

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang TV dan dapur sukses hancur tak berbentuk. Kagami dan Aomine hanya menatapnya datar. Diam-diam dalam hati mengkasihani bapak kost mereka yang susah payah ngedapetin pintu itu di pelelangan pinggir jalan. Itupun dengan harga selangit.

Oke, lupakan pintunya. Pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu disinyalir punya rambut kuning nge-jreng dan ada eeehm—mayat kecil berambut biru di punggungnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise dan Kuroko?

"Oy, Kise. Lu ngapain? Terus itu Tetsu kenapa?" tanya Aomine sambil ngupil.

"… kalian sendiri ngapain bikin api dari batu? Kan ada kompor gas." Ujar Kise. Aomine dan Kagami melihat kearah kerjaan (idiot) mereka.

"Oh iya, gue baru inget." Ujar Kagami dan bergegas berdiri dan menuju kompor gas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lu lari-lari? Terus itu Kuroko kenapa?"

"Oh iya. A-A-A-Aominecchi… Kagamicchi… itu… a-a-a-ada…"

"Ada apaan? Kalo ngomong yang jelas, banci!"

"Gue gak banci-ssu! Daripada Aominecchi gelap butek kayak begitu!"

"Ini eksotis, tau!"

"Eeh… _guys_, kayaknya bukan saatnya ngeributin itu deh." Ujar Kagami sambil menatap pintu.

"APAA?! Lu bilang gue _GAY_?!" seru Aomine. Entah dianya yang bego apa dia emang budeg.

"GUE BILANGNYA _GUYS_! BUKAN _GAY_, BUDEG! DAN KALOPUN GUE NGATAIN ELU _GAY_, ITU KENYATAAN!"

"IIH! BERISIK BANGET LU BEDUA!"

"BACOT LU, KISE! ADA APA PULA LU KEMARI!?"

"ADA KECOAK DI RUANG TV!"

"… DAN LAGI MENUJU KESINI, GOBLOOKK!"

Teriakan Kagami sukses membuat semuanya terdiam. Aomine diam. Kise diam. Kagami diam. Kuroko masih pingsan.

Tiga kepala berwarna-warni itu menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihatlah sekeluarga kecoak berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise (yang masih menggendong Kuroko) ngesot kebelakang sampai tersudut.

"O-o-o-oy, gimana ini?!" bisik Kagami.

"Oke… racun serangga! Racun serangga, inget gak lu nyimpennya dimana?" bisik Aomine.

"Aku inget-ssu! Aku ambil dulu, titip Kurokocchi, ya?" ujar Kise sambil menaruh Kuroko pelan-pelan dilantai. Ia meper-meper kearah rak dan mencari racun serangga. Seketika wajahnya pucat.

"Kenapa, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"R-racun serangganya gak ada! Padahal kemaren pagi aku pake masih disini!"

"… oh iya! Kan dipake si bapak kost! Si Tatsuya lagi beli sambil beli persediaan mi!" kata Kagami.

Seketika hening.

NGGUUUUNG…

"Eh, kalian denger gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Itu, suara 'nguung' gitu…"

"…bentar…itu kayaknya…"

Semuanya menoleh keatas. Sekeluarga kecoak itu sudah berterbangan didekat mereka seolah siap menerkam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"GYAAAA!"

Ketiga orang idiot (baca: Kise, Kagami, Aomine) berlari-larian memutari dapur sambil diikuti para kecoak. Kuroko bangkit dari pingsannya. Ia melihat ketiga kawannya berlarian menghindari kecoak terbang. Kuroko pingsan lagi.

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral: Namanya juga kecoak, pasti setiap dateng bawa kekacauan sana-sini. Gak terkecuali kost-kostan ajaib ini. Tapi kalaupun ada serangan kecoak massal, jangan panik macem Kise sampe berlari ke dapur dan minta tolong pada pasangan homo yang bikin api dari batu digesek padahal didepan idung ada kompor gas. Jadilah Murasakibara yang santai dan tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Waspadalah, waspadalah. Oh iya, ini emang **_**timeline**_**nya pas lagi penyemprotan massal bedewe.**

**All:… AUTHOR BRENGSEEEEEKK! *kejar author***

**Author: *kabur pake 3DMG dari fandom sebelah***

~~oo00oo~~

**End?**

~~oo00oo~~

NYIAHAHAHAHHAH. INI SAYA BIKIN APAAN COBAAA!

Ekhem. hai, saya kembali lagi~~ *ketjup basyah* *digebuk*

Jadi, ini terinspirasi dari komik anak kos yang suka saya baca. Lucu loh. Ada yang pernah baca juga? *plakk*

Sedangkan cerita MOS dan OSPEK itu ada yang dapet dari novel Senior High Stress dan untuk tragedy k*ndomnya Midorima, itu diceritain sama si Dee.

Sedangkan cerita kecoak, didapat dari salah satu FF di fandom seberang dan pengalaman gak enak saya semasa kecil dan penyemprotan massal. Huhuhu.

HUWAAAHH!

Dan ini juga salah satu efek UTS yang mematikan. Berhati-hatilah kawan. Virus ini bisa berkembang menjadi efek UAS yang diyakini hasilnya akan lebih ganas! Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Oke, jadi fict ini selesai sampai sini.

…atau…perlu kubuat satu chap lagi? *digebuk*

Semua anda yang menentukan dengan cara review! *kabur naik roket*


	2. Chapter 2

Kurobas Kost-Kostan Ver

By Lala-chan ssu

Genre: Gado-gado. Yang pasti sih ada humor.

Pair: Random

Warning: Full of OOCness, gaje, typo, AU!Kost-kostan, sho-ai, plesetan nama produk, dan lain-lainnya.

Sebagian terinspirasi dari Anak Kos Dodol.

Don't like? Don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

Apa jadinya bila kamu satu kost-kostan dengan cowok model banci cengeng, makhluk ijo _tsundere _pemuja oha-asa, cowok mesum gelap dekil, titan ungu pecinta cemilan, makhluk cebol algojo bergunting, cowok unyu-unyu mungil yang gampang ilang serta rekan-rekan yang gaje-gaje abis, dilengkapi dengan bapak kost yang gualaknya macem rentenir dari neraka dan ibu kost yang masakannya kayak nafas _Lucifer_? Dan gimana bila ditambah satu personil yang gak kalah mencoloknya? Pastilah setiap harinya nista. Mau tau ceritanya? Tunggu kisahnya hanya di fict ini!

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 4: Akashi si JoNes**

~~oo00oo~~

Siapa yang gak kenal Akashi Seijuurou? Wajah tampan, kulit putih, mata _heterokromatik _yang menawan, berpostur tinggi dan tegap, berambut merah terang yang menyilaukan mata, putra dari pemilik Akashi corp., suara yang _sexy _hingga membuat wanita menjerit bahagia dan para seme dan uke kehilangan akal sehat. Kedip sedikit saja, para wanita dan para seme (atau uke) akan memperebutkan kesuciannya lalu—oke, saya kelewatan. Udah ganteng, putih, kaya lagi. Siapa yang gak mau kayak dia? Atau setidaknya menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. _Such a perfect life, eh_?

Namun sayangnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui publik tentang dirinya—kecuali fakta bahwa deskripsi 'tinggi' yang ada di paragraf sebelumnya adalah fitnah—dan hal itu adalah…

**AKASHI ITU JONES. GARIS KERAS!**

Iya, Akashi! Akashi yang itu!

…tapi saya yakin kalian pasti nanya 'Akashi kan kaya, kenapa dia mesti nge-kos bareng makhluk-makhluk dekil nan gaje?', begitu bukan? Dengan segala hormat saya katakan, saya juga berpikir begitu namun abaikan saja demi kepentingan fic (author semena-mena) (dibuang)

Hal itu Akashi sadari disebuah percakapan di meja makan saat makan malam. Kitakore! *digebuk*

Saat itu, mereka sedang makan mie rebus telor campur seledri dengan nikmat. Bukan bikinan ibu kost kok. Tenang aja.

"Hei, kalian." Ujar Akashi memulai percakapan.

"Yaa?"

"Apa sih yang bikin hidup ini sempurna?"

Hening…

"Akashi… selesaikan makanmu, minum obat dan tidurlah lebih cepat."

"Gue gak sakit, Shintarou."

"Aka-chin, mungkin ini efek kuis…"

"Bukan, Atsushi."

"Akashi, ada apaan nyemplung ke mi lo?!"

"Nggak ada—"

"Akashicchi salah makan apa-_ssu_!?"

"Aku nggak—"

"Shin-_chan _kok gak perhatian padakuuhh~~"

"Cerewet, nodayo!"

"AHOMINE! BERHENTI NGAMBILIN TELOR GUE!"

"Kise-_kun_, menjauh dariku."

"_Iyada, ssu_~~ Kurokocchi manis, sih~~~"

"DIEM WOOOOOOOOYY!"

Hening.

Anak-anak kos super kece, ganteng, unyu, namun sayangnya nista itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan (idiot) mereka karena teriakan maut sang _emperor._ Mereka pun kembali duduk manis.

"Eeehm… yang bikin hidup sempurna itu kalau sudah menggapai impian, nodayo."

"Hidup sempurna itu banyak makanan manis~~"

"Hidup sempurna itu kalau lo banyak duit dan dikelilingi cewek cantik nan seksi!"

"Dasar mesum lo!"

"Hidup sempurna itu kalau kita bahagia. Itu menurutku."

"K-Kurokocchi… manisnyaa~~"

"Menjauh dariku, Kise-_kun_."

"Bahagia itu kalau kita udah punya pasangan~~"

Tepat setelah ucapan Takao, seluruh anak kos hening.

"Punya pasangan?" tanya Akashi mengulang.

"Iyyaah~~~"

"Kenapa punya pasangan bisa membuat hidup ini sempurna?" tanya Akashi.

"Hmm… karena itu artinya Akashicchi punya orang yang bisa kau bahagiakan, yang bisa membahagiakanmu, dan yang bisa kau sayangi dan menyayangimu-_ssu_~~" ujar Kise.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kasih sayang bisa membuat hidup ini sempurna."

'Ya karena lo itu makhluk berdarah dingin…' ujar anak kost. Namun kalimat itu mereka telan bulat-bulat karena takut dihujam gunting.

"Ya… mungkin itu karena…" ujar Kuroko memecahkan keheningan.

"Karena apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Mungkin karena lo JoNes?"

JLEB!

Bukan, itu bukan suara gunting Akashi nancep di jantung Kagami. Tapi suara pedang _Excalibur _nancep di hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

**AKASHI**

_**FIX**_

**JONES**

**TAK**

**BISA**

**DIGANGGU**

**GUGAT**

**KETUKKAN PALU TIGA KALI**

**DUK DUK DUK**

~~oo00oo~~

"Shin-_chan_~~ buka muluut~~ aaahm~~"

"K-kau memalukan, nodayo!"

Alis Akashi berkedut tak senang. Pasalnya ia menumpang belajar di kamar Midorima karena lampu kamarnya mendadak mati. Dan jam segitu toko mana yang masih insyaf buat buka?! Jawabannya, gak ada.

Jadilah Akashi numpang di kamar Midorima.

Dimana ada Takao Kazunari sedang berduaan dengan ehemgebetanehemnya.

Sebenernya mereka saling suka. Midorima aja yang gengsi ngomong.

Sebenernya Akashi juga gak rela menumpang di kamar Midorima buat belajar. Ditambah dua sejoli ini malah sibuk suap-suapan mie goreng didekatnya (gak elit banget ya). Tapi apadaya? Murasakibara kuliah malam dan kuncinya dia bawa karena beberapa hari lalu, cemilannya kandas dicolong Aomine. Sejak itu ia selalu membawa kunci kamarnya. Himuro juga sedang kuliah malam. Dan Akashi masih sadar untuk tidak menumpang kamar Aomine dan Kagami. Kuroko gak mau menampung Akashi karena nanti kamarnya malah jadi dimonopoli Akashi. Coret Kise dari daftar. Akashi gak mau mengalami kerusakan pendengaran dini.

"Shin-_chan_~~ suapiin~~"

"Gak mau!"

"_Moou_~~ ayo, doong~~"

"Baik, baik! Tapi ini supaya kau gak berisik!"

"Yaayy~~ _love you_, Shin-_chan_~~"

BRAAK!

Akashi gak tahan lagi. Ia menggebrak meja, membawa semua buku dan perlatan tulisnya, dan minggat keluar. Midorima dan Takao tatap-tatapan.

Melewati kamar Aomine dan Kagami, Akashi sempat mendengarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"A-Aomine! Lepaash!"

"Gak mau!"

"Aaahh! J-jangan cepat-cepat! Aahh!"

"Kau memalukan, Taiga. Baru begitu saja sudah menyerah. Ayo, naikkan tensinya!"

"AAAHH! JANGAN PEGANG ITU! HMMPPHH—"

CUKUP! HATI AKASHI GAK KUAT LAGI! UDAH DISANA ADA DUA SEJOLI LAGI SUAP-SUAPAN, LEWAT SINI MALAH NEMU IYKWIM. TADI MIDORIMA SAMA TAKAO, SEKARANG AOMINE SAMA KAGAMI, TIAP HARI KISE SAMA KUROKO, DIA BAHKAN GAK MAU TAU HUBUNGAN MURASAKIBARA SAMA HIMURO TIAP MALEM. KENAPA JADI JONES HARUS SEBERAT INII?!

Secepat kilat, Akashi berlari menjauh. Dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, ia berkata.

"Hatiku sudah tidak kuat, kakanda! Kau khianati akuhh! Pulangkan aku ke rumah orang tuakuhh!"

~~SEMENTARA ITU DI DALEM KAMAR AOMINE DAN KAGAMI~~

"Oy, Aomine. Lu denger suara gak?"

"Iya ya. Kayak suara Akashi. Tapi masa Akashi ngomong gitu? Itu suara TV dari telenovela yang lagi ditonton bu Kost kali."

"Bener juga…"

"Daripada itu, lanjutin gamenya! Buruan!"

"Sabar, dudul! DIBILANGIN JANGAN TEKEN X! GUOBLOOOKK!"

Ternyata oh ternyata, itu adalah suara mereka lagi main game mobil-mobilan di PS. Hyyaahh! Kirain apaan.

Buat fans AoKaga maaf yah. Author juga kecewa, kok. (**readers: Ngapain lo curhat?! Lanjutin fic ini sono!**)

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu, Akashi senderan ke tembok dengan aura suram. Ditangannya sudah tersedia gunting merah yang sedari tadi hanya ia mainkan.

"Aku gak kuat lagi… aku harus mengakhiri ini… kenapa aku jomblo?! Padahal aku ganteng dan tinggi—"

"Fitnah kalo lu tinggi, woi." Kata author yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik semak-semak.

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI, AUTHOR SEDHENG!? PERGI LO!" jerit Akashi yang entah kenapa OOC terus dari chapter kemaren. Author ngibrit.

Setelah author nista itu pergi, Akashi kembali bersender di tembok dengan tatapan ngenes.

Tak lama, Akashi melihat sosok itu. Berambut biru kehijauan, bawa-bawa sabit, ketawanya nfufufufu…

_Wait_, agak tidak asing.

Sudahlah, lagian bukan itu.

Akashi melihat sosok berambut cokelat sedang mondar-mandir didepan kost-kostannya. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan, sedangkan Akashi cengok.

**DEMI KOLORNYA EYANG SUBUR, NIH ANAK **_**MOEEE**_**!**

Akashi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terus menatap laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dan menggaruk rambutnya. Rambutnya (bagi Akashi) terlihat sangat lembut. Pasti begitu Akashi menyium rambutnya tersebar aroma cokelat yang memabukkan. Bibir tipisnya begitu menggoda untuk dikecup dalam. Kulit putih pucatnya juga pasti akan bagus dengan warna kebiruan. Pergelangan tangannya yang kecil pasti akan bagus dihias rantai—

OKE, CUKUP!

Akashi tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya. Mungkin lain kali dia harus berhenti menonton video yang diberikan Reo—teman sekampusnya—yang dijejelin padanya. Dan ada berapa kata 'nya' di paragraf ini? Oh, itu satu lagi.

Oke, lupakan.

Akashi sadar dia akan terlihat bego jika diam saja, jadi ia putuskan memanggil pemuda tersebut.

"Hei."

Tak disangka, anak itu malah loncat ke semak-semak dan mengintip dengan gemetaran.

"_GUSTII! NAON ETA TEH?!_ (1)" ternyata dia orang Sunda. Tapi boong deng.

"Tenang. Gue manusia. Bukan demit."

'Ya muka lu kayak demit…'

"Eeehm… a-aku Furihata Kouki. Dan aku mau nge-kost disini." Ujar pemuda itu a.k.a Furihata.

"Kouki…"

"EEKH!? KENAPA KAU PANGGIL NAMA KECILKU!?" jerit Furihata.

"Suka-suka gue dooong~~ udah, lu mau nge-kost disini kan? Gue bawa lo ke ibu kostnya." Kata Akashi.

"EEHH?! TAPI TAPI TA—"

"Udeh gak usah banyak cingcong lu, coeg. Ayo buruan masuk." Kata Akashi sambil menyeret Furihata masuk.

Ternyata di balik muka tampan, Akashi adalah penggemar Edan Gambut…

~~oo00oo~~

"Gak boleh."

Furihata mangap. Akashi tepar. Ibu kostnya tak memperbolehkan Furihata nge-kost disini.

"K-k-kenapa gak boleeh?!" jerit Furihata frustasi.

"Bukannya gak boleh, nak." Kata ibu Kost—Riko. "Kamu itu terlalu imut."

"… iiyya… tee…rus?"

"Ibu takut kamu diraep penghuni sini. Anak-anak disini mesum semua loh…" ujar ibu Kost.

Tapi ibu seneng kan tiap kali kita mesum? Begitulah isi hati seorang Akashi saat itu tapi ia telan karena belom mau ditelantarin di tengah jalan.

"S-soal itu…"

"Soal itu biar aku yang menjaganya." Ujar Akashi.

"EEEEHH?!" jerit Furihata dan Riko bersamaan.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kayak begitu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Riko.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Itu artinya kalian harus berbagi kamar dan tagihan loh."

"…itu bisa diatur."

"Yasudah, kalian boleh tinggal disini…" ujar ibu kost pasrah. Furihata sujud syukur. Akashi menyeringai mesum.

"Oh ya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sampai kalian melakukan itu. Ingat! Kalian belum sah!"

Akashi _headbang _ke dinding.

Apakah Akashi akan tetap JoNes dengan kedatangan Furihata?

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, kawan. Hanya waktu yang bisa. Tssaahh…

(author mendadak puitis)

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral: Jadi jomblo sendirian emang kagak enak. Teman-teman yang seenak idung pacaran didepan kita, beserta tekanan batin karena diolok-olok gak punya pacar. Tapi percayalah kawan, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan jodoh terbaik untuk kita. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan bertemu mereka dan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Tciaahh. Dan cobalah seperti Akashi yang nongkrong di depan teras sambil pasang muka ngenes. Siapa tau ada cogan ato cecan lewat. Kalo kalian gak disangka pengemis numpang duluan yah.**

**(tumben pesan moral kali ini bijak? Waahh…author kesambet)  
>(Oh ya, untuk nongkrong di depan teras nunggu jodoh itu sudah dilakukan author. Hasilnya? Gak ngaruh)<strong>

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 5: Tragedi of Malam Jum'at**

~~oo00oo~~

Malam Jum'at. Malam terseram ketiga setelah malam minggu dan malam sebelom Senen. Karena konon kabarnya saudara-saudara Hiruma dari fandom olahraga sebelah akan muncul dan menghantui kalian. Hah? Apa yang lagi f*p f*p termasuk daftar dihantuin? Entahlah. Tanya hantunya. Jangan tanya saya.

Malam itu, para anak kost tidur lebih cepat karena entah kenapa, besoknya mereka kuliah pagi. Jadi mereka putuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat, padahal biasanya jam 12 malem masih pelukan sama tugas.

Lampu sudah dimatikan, para anak kost banyak yang sudah melaju ke alam mimpi.

Pukul 12 tengah malam, Furihata si penghuni baru merasa ada sesuatu di bahunya. Ia menoleh kesamping. Akashi masih tidur di ranjangnya. Dan jarak mereka masih stabil—sekitar 3 meter. Kenapa ia merasa pundaknya berat sekali. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sekelebat rambut berwarna hitam (entah emang hitam ato emang kondisi ruangan gelap). Furihata mangap.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anak-anak kost langsung keluar mendengar teriakan Furihata. Akashi yang tidur di sebelahnya langsung melek. Begitu ia bangkit, ia mendapati Furihata yang duduk ketakutan di lantai.

"ADA APA?! ADA APA?!" anak-anak kos langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Akashi dan Furihata karena pintunya memang tidak dikunci. Mereka melihat Akashi yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Furihata yang menangis ketakutan.

"Ciee… yang mesra…" goda Takao.

"Bukan saatnya ngomongin itu, nodayo!" tegur Midorima.

Akashi menyalakan lampu kamar dan mendekati kasur Furihata perlahan. Ia raih ujung selimutnya dan melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

"AOMINE/AOMINECCHI/AOMINE/DAIKI/AOMINE-_KUN_/AOCCHAN?!"

Sosok yang disinyalir adalah kawan berdaki mereka, mereka langsung menghela napas. Rupanya hanya Aomine yang baru pulang.

"Ngapain kamu disini, Daiki? Kenapa gak ke kamarmu?!" tanya Akashi kesal. Kesal karena ada yang naek ke kasur Furihata kali, ya?

"Nghaha. Maaf. Gue ngantuk banget sih. Gila tuh dosen, ngasih pelajaran gak kira-kira! Monyong, monyong gih tuh dosen!" keluh Aomine.

"Aaah… udah lu gak usah banyak cingcong! Buruan ke kamar lo!" sungut Midorima.

"_Roger that, copy that_." Ujar Aomine sok Inggris sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Yang lain mendengus lelah.

"Anjaayy… gue kaget banget, ternyata Cuma Aominecchi-_ssu_…" kata Kise lelah.

"… tapi tadi Aomine-_kun_ lari, kan? Kenapa suaranya gak kedengeran?" tanya Kuroko yang ikut masuk tapi gak ikut teriak.

"Gak tau. Ngendap-ngendap kali." Kata Takao cuek.

"… tunggu, bukannya ini aneh?" tanya Himuro.

"Ng? Aneh kenapa, Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tadi Taiga bilang dia mau menginap di rumah teman sekampusnya."

"Terus hubungannya sama Aomine-_san _apa?"

"Aomine juga ikut bersamanya, dan kunci kamar mereka dibawa Taiga. Mereka gak bakal pulang sampai besok."

"Mungkin batal~~" ujar Murasakibara santai.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak tidur lho. Seharusnya aku dengar suara Daiki membuka pintu, tapi ini tidak ada."

Seketika hening.

"…bentar, sekarang malem apa?"

"M-malem Jum'at."

"Malem Jum'at… bukannya…"

HYUUHH…

GYYAAAAAAAA

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral: Berhati-hatilah nak! Jika malam Jum'at jangan lupa siapa-siapa saja teman yang pergi, karena nanti akan muncul 'kopian'nya.**

**Dan jangan menengok ke belakang. NYIAHAHAHAHAHA…**

~~oo00oo~~

**TBC or END?**

~~oo00oo~~

(1): Tuhan! Apa itu?!

~~oo00oo~~

*rentangin tangan* Chapeeeeeeeekkkk…

Halo para pembaca tercinta. Ketemu lagi sama author sinting nan gaje yang gak ada abisnya nulis fic baru karena ide ngalir terus…

Yak, kali ini saya tambahkan pair baru, yaitu AkaFuri~~ hehe. Pada setuju sama pair ini nggak? Udah setujuin aja :v *plak*

Tadinya saya mau bikin Akashi JoNes terus sampe fic ini selesai, tapi nanti gak seru dong? Yaudah saya masukin Furihata. Apa alasannya Cuma buat bikin Akashi gak JoNes? Ohoo~~ jawabannya NGGAK. Dia nantinya merupakan ketua dari UUS! Apa itu UUS? Mari lihat chapter selanjutnya nanti. Mhuahaha… *digebuk*

Yak, sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan—*author diliatin GoM dan rekan-rekannya* Nggak, author gak mati kok.

GOM & rekan: *ngedumel*

Oke, sebelum selesai, mari kita balas review dari readers tercintaahh~~

**Sharea**

Nyiahahaaa… wah, jangan paksa saya tanggung jawab kalo nanti otot muka anda keseleo karena nguap sambil ngakak. Sama-sama juga karena telah membaca fic nista ini :v

**Aoi Yukari**

Serius tau? Kyyaahh! Tapi ane baca komiknya tuh :v

**Saitou asuka**

Nemu lagi yang sukaa~~ :v

Ini udah dilanjut~~ semoga suka. Dan tabahlah kalian para korban _friendzone_. _Author knows that feel _:v *dilarang curhat oi*

**chocoangel24**

Ini udah lanjut~~ Jangan boker di celana, yah. Malu. *oi*

**akashi seika**

Nfufufu~ *ketawa ala semangka mesum* Makasih~~

**sasamiajeng**

Ini udah dilanjut~~ :v Wakh! Sampe jatoh begitu? Lantainya gak apa-apa kan? *dia malah khawatirin lantainya*

**Eqa Skylight**

Whahaha. Gak ketahuan guru tuh baca di sekolah? :v

**Misamime**

Mungkin cowok-cowok kelas anda titisan Reo, nak '-')/ *digebuk* Ini sudah dilanjut~~ semoga suka XDD

**Dee Cavallone**

Kagak ngapa. Biar seluruh dunia tau lo mesum nan nista. Whuakakakak *tawa evil* Nih udah apdet. Semoga selamat dari siksaan skripsi~~

**Sabila Foster**

Ini udah lanjut~~ bedewe, nama anda mengingatkan saya sama tokoh anime sebelah…

Segitu aja deh kayaknya.

Okedeh, author nista ini Cuma mau minta review dari yayang-yayangku—maaf, maksudnya dari _readers _tercinthaah~~

Review ya~~ *kabur sebelum dikejar disuruh belajar buat ulangan MTK*


	3. Chapter 3

Kurobas Kost-Kostan Ver

By Lala-chan ssu

Genre: Gado-gado. Yang pasti sih ada humor.

Pair: Random

Warning: Full of OOCness, gaje, typo, AU!Kost-kostan, sho-ai, plesetan nama produk, dan lain-lainnya.

Sebagian terinspirasi dari Anak Kos Dodol.

Don't like? Don't read.

Note: "Ngomong biasa"  
>"<em>Di telepon<em>"  
>'dalam hati'<p>

~~oo00oo~~

Apa jadinya bila kamu satu kost-kostan dengan cowok model banci cengeng, makhluk ijo _tsundere _pemuja oha-asa, cowok mesum gelap dekil, titan ungu pecinta cemilan, makhluk cebol algojo bergunting, cowok unyu-unyu mungil yang gampang ilang serta rekan-rekan yang gaje-gaje abis, dilengkapi dengan bapak kost yang gualaknya macem rentenir dari neraka dan ibu kost yang masakannya kayak nafas _Lucifer_? Ditambah dengan organisasi geje yang menambah derita para seme? Pastilah setiap harinya nista. Mau tau ceritanya? Tunggu kisahnya hanya di fict ini!

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 6: UUS?!**

~~oo00oo~~

Para seme—baca: Kise, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara—sedang asyik nongrkong damai di teras kost-kostan. Akashi yang membaca buku sastra Jepangnya, Midorima yang asyik dengan majalah ramalan Oha-asa, Murasakibara yang asyik ngemil Loys rasa rumput tanah (karena rumput laut udah _mainstream_), dan Kise yang asyik baca majalah remaja masa kini.

Diantara kedamaian itu, makhluk dakian yang diyakini mandinya Cuma duabelas tahun sekali alias Ahomine Dakian—maksudnya Aomine Daiki. Tolong lepaskan gelas minuman ini dari leherku—berlari layaknya gembel jalanan yang lagi dibersiin Gubernur Jakarta menuju kearah teman-teman kostnya yang merupakan seme-seme paling kece sejagat seandainya aja anime Free gak pernah dibuat di dunia ini.

"WOOI! ADA BERITA BURUKK!"

"Apaan? Ibu kost masak lagi?" tanya Akashi.

"… gue tau itu juga termasuk 10 besar kabar terburuk di kost-kostan ini selain Midorima gak _tsundere _lagi, Murasakibara berhenti makan cemilan, Himuro mangkas poninya, Akashi jadi tambah tinggi—Akashi: HEI!—Kuroko tiba-tiba senyum ramah sama semua orang, Taiga alisnya jadi satu, Kise jadi preman tanah abang," cerocos Aomine.

"Dan Aominecchi mendadak jadi putih? Itu gak termasuk?" tanya Kise yang disambut gebukan mantap dari Aomine.

"Tapi diantara semua itu, ada satu lagi."

"Apa itu?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, anak-anak kost ikut-ikutan. Lumayan bikin tegang. Bukan tegang dalam konteks mesum ya (**readers: Udah tau! Udeh lanjutin nih cerita, author sedheng!**)

"Yaitu adalah…

.

.

.

**Uke-uke kita**."

Hening.

"Hah? Kenapa dengan uke-uke kita yang unyu itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"Lu boleh bilang mereka unyu, tapi sekarang mereka bikin organisasi Pergerakan UUS!"

"UUS? Apaan noh?" tanya Akashi.

"**UUS**, **U**ke **U**ke **S**adis."

Seketika itu, para seme ingin terjun ke jurang.

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 7: UUS in Action!**

~~oo00oo~~

(**Barang bukti pertama: Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari**)

Saat itu, Midorima sedang berada dirumah senior-seniornya saat SMA yang kebetulan satu kampus dengannya meski beda jurusan. Diantaranya ada Miyaji, Kimura, dan Ootsubo.

Mereka berada dirumah salah satu teman Miyaji yang anak kedokteran untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Midorima diajak karena dia salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran. Mereka asyik mengobrol nista. Ada yang pembicaraannya normal seperti bagaimana keadaan kuliahnya, hubungan dengan si doi (yang ini para jomblo menyingkir semua. Takut Cakit ati.), sampai ke pembicaraan gak waras nan salah gaul seperti akhir kisah Mahabratho, jadwal bola Kramat Jati vs Karawang, sampai apa warna kondom yang dipakai Ootsubo semalam. Yang bersangkutan protes berat.

"Jadi dosen seperti itu…"

**PIPILUMA PIPILUMA PURILIMPA. PAPALEHO PAPALEHO DOLIMIMPA.**

Seruangan hening sementara suara itu terus berbunyi nyaring. Semua menoleh kearah makhluk ijo paling jaim disana. Seruangan nahan ngakak.

"Jangan salah paham, nodayo. Menurut oha-asa, _ringtone _suara karakter pahlawan anime shoujo akan membawa keberuntungan pada cancer hari ini, nodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus Minky Mama?" tanya Miyaji sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya!" sahut Kimura, "Gue lebih suka Sailor Sun!"

"Bukan itu maksudnya, goblok!"

"Udahlah, angkat teleponnya gih. Siapa tau penting."

Midorima menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya yang berwarna hijau. KITAKORE! *digebuk lagi*

"Halo?"

"_SHIN-CHAN! KEMANA AJA?! KATA TEMEN-TEMEN KAMU UDAH PULANG! HAYO! SELINGKUH SAMA SIAPA_?!"

Miyaji yang bingung berbisik pada Ootsubo.

"Siapa noh?"

"Gebetan Midorima, anak teknik. Satu kost sama dia."

Mendadak Miyaji punya ide cemerlang. Ia bisik-bisik pada Kimura disebelahnya dan Kimura langsung mengangguk antusias. Ootsubo merasa ada gejala gak beres.

Sementara Midorima masih asyik ditelepon, Miyaji berteriak nista.

"KYYAA! MIDORIMA-_SENPAI _BANDEELL! SEMPAKNYA DIPAKE DOONG!" jerit Miyaji dengan suara ditinggikan.

"_Itu ada suara cewek!_' seru Takao dari telepon.

"Bukan, nodayo! Itu—"

"IIH… MIDORIMA-_SAN _JANGAN MAEN GREPE BEGITU DOONG~~" Kimura ikut-ikutan dengan suara yang lebih ditinggikan lagi.

"_KAMU THREE-SOME SAMA SIAPA, SHIN-CHAN?! HAYO NGAKU!_"

"Gue nggak—"

"KYYAAH! MIDORIMA-_SENPAI _JANGAN ASAL SODOK BEGITU! SAKIT TAUKK! AAHN"

Seketika seruangan menatap Ootsubo. Ada dua hal yang mereka dapat: pertama, Ootsubo tak sebaik dan sepolos yang mereka kira. Kedua, ternyata Ootsubo berbakat jadi uke.

"_FOUR-SOME?! KAMU GAK PUAS SAMA AKU SHIN-CHAN?! OKE, FINE! KAMU GITU SAMA AKU! KITA PUTUS!_"

"Kapan kita pacaran, nodayo?!"

"_OOH! JADI GUE GAK DIAKUIN?! OKE, FINE! KITA PUTUS!_"

Midorima _headbang _ke dinding. Miyaji dan Kimura ngakak. Ootsubo langsung mandi wajib.

~~oo00oo~~

(**Barang bukti kedua: Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya**)

Murasakibara baru keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa segunung cemilan bersamanya. Ia mulai membuka bungkus maiubo pertama sebelum suara ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menghisap manisnya maiubo. Oke, itu ada dalam dua konteks berbeda.

_**Calling: Muro-chin**_

Cuek saja, Murasakibara mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Atsushi! Kamu dimana?! Katanya hari ini janji mau pergi denganku!_"

"Aah… Muro-chin. _Gomenne_, aku lupa. Aku baru dari minimarket beli cemilan." Kata Murasakibara masih dengan nada santainya dan sesekali mengunyah maiubonya.

"_Jadi KAMU LEBIH MILIH CEMILAN DARIPADA AKU?!_"

"Iyah."

Seketika jalanan hening.

"Muro-chin?"

"_..._"

"Muro-chin"

"_ATSUSHI JAHAT!_"

"Aree? Kamu kok nangis? Aku kan mesti ngerjain tugas juga."

"_JADI KAMU LEBIH MILIH TUGAS DARIPADA AKU?!_"

"Tapi aku kan udah janji sama temenku."

"_JADI KAMU LEBIH MILIH TEMEN KAMU DARIPADA AKU?!_"

"Bukan gitu—yaudah, aku jemput ke kampus Muro-chin yah?"

"_JADI KAMU LEBIH MILIH KAMPUS AKU DARIPADA AKU?!_"

Murasakibara nelen maiubo banyak-banyak.

~~oo00oo~~

(**Barang bukti ketiga: Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga**)

Kagami sibuk membongkar lemarinya. Aomine hanya sibuk memainkan _smartphone_nya dan menamatkan _game_ _Flappy Daki_nya. Entah mengapa, Aomine sedikit merasa _game_ itu menghinanya.

"Oy, Taiga! Mau sampe kapan lu berdiri milih baju begitu?! Udah setengah jam, tau! Kayak cewek mau ke _prom night _aja lu!" hina Aomine.

"Lah, kita kan emang mau ke ulang tahun temen yang ada pesta dansanya."

"… oh iya, bener juga."

Kagami sweatdrop. Kenapa bisa makhluk berotak Pentium satu seperti Aomine lulus SMA dan melanjutkan ke kuliah.

(sepertinya kalimat itu pernah ada saya ketik, tapi…)

"Pake jaket parasut sama celana pendek aja kali…" ujar Aomine yang mulai bosen.

"Enak aja. Emang gue gembel kayak lu?!"

Aomine pundung dan bikin lingkaran pake jari di pojok.

Kagami kembali memilih baju sedangkan Aomine asyik ngangkang di kasurnya dan ngupil kayak tokoh anime pengangguran di fandom tetangga namun entah kenapa banyak yang demen sama dia termasuk author yang suka sekali animenya.

"Oy, Aomine. Menurut lu bagusan mana?"

Aomine melirik Kagami. Kagami menunjukan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah dan _hem _lengan pendek dengan paduan kaos putih berwarna merah pada Aomine. Aomine ingin sekali bilang 'Lebih bagus kalo lo gak pake baju', tapi Aomine urungkan. Ia pasti dilempar pakai teknik andalannya, _Meteor Jam _kalo sampe dia ngomong gitu.

"Yang itu aja." Kata Aomine sambil menunjuk hem warna merahnya. Kagami menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Lengan aku keliatan gede gak yah pake ini?"

"Yaudah, pake kemeja aja."

Kagami menatap Aomine ganas.

"Jadi, lengan gue emang gede?!"

Aomine pengen terjun dari tangga.

~~oo00oo~~

(**Barang bukti keempat: Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya**)

Ada Kise. Ada Kuroko. Ada angkot. Terus? Hubungannya apa?

Kise bingung. Kuroko ngambek. Sopir angkot ngedugem. Lah? Makin bingung.

Ooh… rupanya Kuroko lagi ngambek sama Kise di angkot. Bilang daritadi dong, thor!

(**Author: bacot lo narrator. Buruan lanjutin ceritanya! Gue masih harus ke sekolah, neh!**)

"Kise-_kun _jahat! Kise-_kun _gak pernah mau ngertiin aku!" seru Kuroko sambil cemberut (P-p-p-pasti unyuu! *author tepar bersimbah darah mimisan*)

"Maaf, Kurokocchi… aku kan gak tau kalau Kurokocchi gak suka kalau aku kentut pas ngobrol sama kamu…" ujar Kise penuh penyesalan. Author bahkan gak mau bayangin Kise kentut.

"Iiih… ngelawan lagi!"

"Aku gak ngelawan-_ssu_…"

"DIEM KAMU!"

"I-iya…" Kise sukses mengkeret. Rupanya Kise wajah doang yang ganteng. Dimarahin Kuroko ciut. Diapain sih paling? Di_ignite _pake buku kedokterannya Midorima paling.

"Ternyata bener. Cowok itu Cuma ada dua jenis. Kalo gak bajingan, ya homo! Kamu bajingan!"

"Tapi aku gak bajingan-_ssu_!"

"YA BERARTI KAMU HOMO!"

"IYA DONG! KALO GAK MANA MUNGKIN AKU SUKA KUROKOCCHI~~"

Hening…

Kuroko makin cemberut. Kise makin bingung. Penumpang angkot nahan ngakak. Yang jomblo nyukurin Kise. Bisikannya seperti 'Mampus lu! Uke lu ngambek!' Bah. Jones aja belagak lu (author gak sadar diri)

"Yaudah, Kurokocchi sekarang mau apa?"

"Turunin aku sekarang!"

"Hah?!"

"Gak mau tau! Turunin aku sekarang!"

"Tapi ini lagi di angkot!"

"Turunin. Aku. Sekarang!"

Kise menghela napas, "Yaudah, nanti di belokan selanjutnya yah…"

"JADI KAMU TEGA NURUNIN AKU?!"

Kise loncat dari angkot.

~~oo00oo~~

(**Barang bukti kelima: Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki**)

Akashi berjalan di lorong kampus sambil terenyum mesum (tau muka Akashi yang senyum ke Mido pas malem-malem itu kan? Kira-kira seperti itu) sedangkan Furihata yang berada disebelahnya berusaha menjaga jarak aman sekitar 3 meter. Siapa sangka mereka akan satu kampus dan satu jurusan! Aih, Akashi… harap jangan modusin chihuahuamu itu. Ingat kata ibu kost, kalian belum sah! Ekhm, lupakan.

"A-A-A-Akashi-_san_, tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu…" ujar Furihata sambil gemetaran.

"Kenapa, Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"M-mengerikan…"

JLEB!

Bukan, itu bukan suara gunting nancep di dinding. Tapi suara tombaknya Shin dari fandom olahraga sebelah nancep di jantung Akashi.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu, Kouki. Kau akan menerima hukumannya." Ujar Akash sambil memegang bokong indah Furihata. Furihata pucat. Dia langsung kabur dan berteriak di sepanjang lorong.

"TOLOONG! ADA **PENJAHAT KELAMIN**! TOLOOOOONG!"

"EH! TUNGGU, GUE BUKAN—WOOOII!"

_**IMAGE**_

**AKASHI**

_**FIX**_

**RUSAK**

**TAK**

**BISA**

**DIGANGGU**

**GUGAT**

**KETUKAN PALU TIGA KALI**

**DOK DOK DOK**

(Sepertinya saya pernah menulis kalimat diatas, tapi…)

~~oo00oo~~

**Pesan moral:… euuhh… sepertinya tak ada yang bisa dijadikan pesan moral di bab ini selain berhati-hatilah pada uke anda. Tak ada yang tau kalau mereka akan menjalankan misi utama UUS, yaitu… BUATLAH SEME KALIAN MENDERITA DARI FISIK SAMPAI BATIN! Dan menurut kalian siapa yang siksaannya paling mantep? Menurut saya Furihata.**

~~oo00oo~~

**Case 8: PLN… oh, PLN…**

~~oo00oo~~

Malam itu, Kise sedang asyik menonton sinetron Ganteng-Ganteng Sompret (lagi?) di ruang keluarga. Baru saja Kise mau menjerit ada artis favoritnya muncul, tiba-tiba.

PET!

"GYYAAAAAHH! MATI LAMPUUUUUUUUU!

~~oo00oo~~

Anak-anak kost lesehan di teras. Cari angin katanya gegara mati lampu. Mereka menyapa bapak-bapak berkulit hitam yang ngerokok didepan rumah ditemani putrinya yang berwajah sangar dan pakai kacamata.

Agak gak asing sih, tapi…

Mereka asyik tiduran di teras, tak peduli besok bakal masuk angin atau apa.

"Kan ada Shin-_chan _yang ngobatin." Kata Takao nyantai.

"Mau ngobatin lo pake apaan, nodayo?!" protes Midorima.

"Pakai cintanya Shin-_chan _padakuuhh~~"

Se-kost langsung nyeburin Takao ke empang.

"Woi." Sosok Akashi yang baru keluar kost langsung muncul dan ikut duduk-duduk di teras, disebelah Furihata. Mau modus ceritanya…

"Gimana, Akashi? Kapan listriknya nyala?" tanya Midorima yang gak tahan ditempelin Takao melulu.

"Katanya jam 1 malem nanti baru nyala."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 malem, nodayo."

Seisi kost langsung pupus harapan. Yang lagi gak ada kuliah mah bahagianya minta ampun karena bisa begadang. Nah, yang besoknya kuliah dan mesti dateng pagi mah siksaan…

"_Furii…"_

Furihata merinding. Ia merasa ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi tak ada orang yang memanggilnya 'Furi' selain Kagami dan Aomine. Dan yang bersangkutan belum pulang kuliah.

"_Furii…_"

Furihata menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan dua sosok hitam-hitam dengan rambut biru dan merah gelap.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ADA SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"PANGGILIN _EXORCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST_!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETAN AOMINE DARI KASUS **TRAGEDY OF MALAM JUM'AT **DATENG LAGIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Eh, asem! Ini beneran gue!"

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah memastikan Aomine dan Kagami yang ini kakinya napak tanah, para anak kost kembali tiduran di teras dan memandangi bintang-bintang.

"Uwaaa… kerennyaaaa…" ujar Himuro dengan pandangan takjub.

"Coba kalau bisa begini terus." Gumam Akashi.

"Hah? Begini terus. Sori, lu lu pada aja sana. Gue mah ogah ditempelin bocah bermata elang ini lagi." Keluh Midorima.

"Halah, bilang aja seneng lu."

Sekost ngakak. Midorima cemberut.

"Aku jadi ngebayangin… kalau sudah lulus nanti kita masih bisa ngumpul kayak gini lagi gak ya…" gumam Kise.

"Iya juga ya…"

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirin lah… kuliahnya kan masih lama. Sementara itu kita bikin kenangan yang manis disini." Ujar Aomine yang tumbenan bijak.

"Oi, listriknya udah nyala nih!"

"Hah? Serius? Kok berasanya cepet banget ya…"

"Itu gak penting. Udah, ayo masuk! Terutama yang besok kuliah!"

Seluruh anak kost masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu. Mereka pun mulai menjelajah alam mimpi.

"Eh, tunggu. Kayaknya ada yang lupa…"

Semua anak kost terdiam dan mengingat-ingat…

"KUROKO MANA?!"

~~oo00oo~~

Sementara Kuroko yang tadi ketiduran di teras hanya menatap nanar pintu kost yang terkunci rapat.

~~oo00oo~~

**TBC**

~~oo00oo~~

HUAKHAKAHAKAKAKKAKAKAK *digebuk*

Hola readers. Bertemu lagi di fic Kurobas Kost-Kostan ini~~ ada yang kangen sama saya? (nggaak)

Sekadar klasifikasi, beberapa kejadian di **UUS in Action **diambil dari Raditya Dika, untuk AoKaga dari sitcom di salah satu TV kenamaan, dan MidoTaka dari pengalaman author di SD dan meme komik.

Sebelum mengakhiri cerita (**All GoM: FICT INI UDAH TAMAT?!**) (**Author: Belom.**) (**Para GoM kecewa**), mari kita balas review dulu.

**Dee Kyou**

**Lu ngapain bawa-bawa tisu? Mau f*p f*p? :v *ditabok* Oh? Lu merasa? Bagus deh. *ditabok lagi* Gak tau. Pengen aja bikin semangka nista itu eksis dikit. Whakakk. Abis ini mau potong semangka bareng gak? Mumpung semangkanya masih gue ikuet dibawah tanah kamar gue *hah* Nih udah apdet~~**

**Kira Naka**

**Oh, gak suka. Makasih reviewnya**

**Misamime**

**Whakakak. Kalo ane malah nyindir sambil bilang 'Duh, berasa JoNes.' Abis itu pergi kabur dan meluk sohib ane, abis itu ane ditabok. Huhu *tangisan merana seorang JoNes* Iya, soalnya lagi gak ada kejadian gokil disekeliling author :/ Ini udah apdet~~**

**yocchin**

**whakakak. Saya emang ahlinya PHP *ditabok* Whkakak. Iya kan mereka unyu. Iya kaaann? Iya kaann?! *ditabok* Hmm… ada Nijimura… boleh juga noh! Dia jadi senior menyebalkan… sip! Akan saya tampung! Makasih review dan rikuesnya~**

**PeniPhoenix24**

**Saya sebagai author juga kecewa kok Phoenix-san :v *ei* Maklum, author kan mantan author fandom Eyeshield 21… gak ngapa dong iblis ketjhe itu nampang di fict ane *ditembak pake bazooka***

**Tsukkika Fleur**

**HUWAHAHAHAHH *author sadis. Ketawa diatas ketakutan readersnya* *digebuk* Oke, oke… sekali itu aja kok saya nulis tentang kecoak :v Makasih reviewnya~~**

**Sabila Foster**

**IYA! YANG ITU! YANG SEMENYA UKE TSUNTSUN DENGAN ALIS ENAM TUMPUK NAN UNYU DAN MASAKANNYA KURANG ENAK! *hoi***

** .9**

**Iya, nanti saya bikin kasus khusus KiKuro buat kamu Aya-ku tercinta *kedip seme. Ditabok* Oh ya, gimana UASnya? Remed semua gak? *dikejar-kejar***

**Aprktbrt**

**Author tau perasaanmu nak *peluk* *ditabok lagi* Ini udah lanjut~~ semoga gak bosan menunggu :v**

**Swetzer**

**Whahahh! Saya kasian sama ortunya Furi. Anak mereka yang unyu pulang merantau tau-tau bawa mantu bergunting dan dua anak *oi* Dan saya bukan anak kost. Saya masih esempe kok :"v**

**Hexsmony**

**Ini sudah lanjut~~**

**Clover 4 Leaves**

**Namamu mengingatkan saya dengan fic AoKaga yang baru saya publish… *nak* Ini udah apdet~ dan sepertinya Akashi makin ngenes disini *author seenaknya***

Yak, kayaknya segitu dulu. sudah saya bilang efek UAS lebih parah, bukan? *ngek*

RnR~~ *ketjup basyah*


End file.
